


Revierkämpfe

by SeiKaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character, Other, Superheroes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiKaze/pseuds/SeiKaze
Summary: Rave liebt es gegen Nocturn - den Helden - zu kämpfen. Als Bösewicht besonderer Stärke hätte Rave keine Probleme damit Nocturn zu besiegen, doch wo wäre da der Spaß? Sollte sich allerdings ein anderes Monster zwischen sie stellen und auf Raves Helden los gehen, sieht die Sache mit der Stärke schon ganz anders aus. Niemand legt Hand an Raves Helden - außer Rave selbst!





	Revierkämpfe

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Turf Wars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363819) by [SeiKaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiKaze/pseuds/SeiKaze)



> Kleine Story entstanden durch einen Prompt von [writing-prompt-s](https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/) :
> 
> „You’re a villain that fell in love with a hero. Though the strongest villain on the planet, you constantly lose to your hero, since you just love the rivalry and don’t want it to end. As you are being arrested one day, your hero is attacked by another villain, one too strong for them to beat.“
> 
> Rave hat sich geweigert sich ein bestehendes Personalprononmen auszusuchen und entschied sich dafür für eine eigene Variante von "sier".
> 
> Diese Story habe ich zuerst auf [meinem Tumblr](https://mirrorthoughts.tumblr.com/) gepostet - falls sie dort jemand finden sollte :3 Ich habe sie auch ins englische übersetzt - die Übersetzung ist ebenfalls hier auf AO3 zu finden!

Die Handschellen klickten, als sie sich um Raves Handgelenke schlossen. Es war, als ob die Polizisten und vor allem Nocturn nichts dazu gelernt hätten seit den letzten Malen, die sie sier gefangen genommen hatten. Doch Rave ließ es einfach geschehen. Die Schwierigkeit lag sierer Meinung nach sowieso eher darin, einen traurig-vernichteten Ausdruck im Gesicht zu behalten ohne sich sonderlich traurig oder vernichtet zu fühlen. Doch auch hier war Übung das Stichwort.  
Es war bei weitem nicht das erste Mal, dass sier sich für sieren Helden einsperren und abführen ließ nachdem Nocturn einen Sieg 'errungen' hatte. Und es würde auch nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass Rave sich aus der Haft befreien würde - natürlich erst nach einigen Tagen, um sieren Helden in Sicherheit zu wiegen.  
Es war eines von Raves liebsten Spielen. Soweit man ihre Kämpfe denn als Spiel bezeichnen konnte. Sier konnte nicht einmal sagen, dass sier ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte sieren gut gebauten Helden immer wieder so vorzuführen. Warum sollte sier auch? Immerhin war sier offiziell Das Böse. Zumindest in Nocturns Augen.

Ein leises Seufzen verließ sieres Lippen, als sier sich auf die Bank im hinteren Teil des Polizeiwagens sinken ließ. Wenn sier sieren Helden nur einmal dazu überreden könnte, mit sier essen zu gehen - oder auch nur einen Trinken! Aber Nocturn hatte seine Prinzipien. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie sich sowieso meist nur dann sahen, wenn sie sich zu einem Kampf trafen. Auch wenn das ganz eindeutig Nocturns Schuld war! Immer wenn sie sich sahen, griff Nocturn sier sofort an, selbst wenn sier gar nichts gemacht hatte!

Sier zuckte überrascht zusammen, als einer der Polizisten die Türen des Vans mit voller Wucht zu schlug. Sier war zu sehr in Gedanken gewesen, um wirklich auf sieres Umgebung zu achten, aber es war ja nicht so, als ob für sier wirklich Gefahr bestand. Leise seufzend schloss sier für einen Moment die Augen, lauschte in sich und schon klapperten die Handschellen offen zu Boden und sier konnte sich über die Handgelenke reiben. Natürlich interessierte sich niemand dafür, ob die Handschellen an sieren Handgelenken scheuerten.  
Abwesend betrachtete sier die leichten roten Abdrücke an sierem Handgelenk, die recht schnell verblassten. Dann hob Rave die Handschellen auf und wartete. Und wartete. Und wartete.

Plötzlich schepperte draußen Glas, es donnerte und der Boden begann zu beben. Die Handschellen waren im nu vergessen, als hinter den Türen des Polizeivans die Menschen das Schreien begannen. Das erklärte, warum der Wagen nicht los gefahren war, dacht sier bitter, als sier die Türen auf stieß, ohne einen Gedanken an deren Schloss zu verschwenden, welches sich unter sieren Händen wie von selbst öffnete. Was Rave erblickte, ließ sieren Hals trocken werden. Die Menschen am Boden interessierten sier nicht. Vielleicht war es auch das was sier zum Bösewicht machte, doch am Ende war es sier gleich. Sier interessierte sich nur dafür, was mit Nocturn, sierem Helden passiert war. Und keine Minute zu früh.

Rave knurrte. Natürlich hatte sich jemand in siers Revier drängen, sier herausfordern müssen. Siers Augen verengten sich, als sier die hagere, verbogene Gestalt sah, die ihre langen Finger um Nocturns Kehle geschlungen hatte. Sier spürte, wie das dunkle Brodeln in sieres Brust sich stärker entfachte und streckte die Hände aus. Ein grelles grünes Licht sammelte sich zwischen sieren Fingern, brodelte zu knisternden Kugeln, deren Kraft um sieren Körper zu zucken begann, bis sier ganz in eine grüne, blitzende, pulsierende Aura gehüllt war. siers schwarze Kapuze und Cape flatterte unter der reinen Macht der Energie, die sich immer mehr um sier herum samelte und sier begann in die Luft zu heben. Siers Augen, vormals von kühlem blau wurden dunkler, die Pupille größer und größer, bis das schwarz die Iris geschluckt hatte, in das Weiß sierer Augen sickerte und diese vollständig verschluckte.  
Das Knistern der Luft breitete sich aus, als sier an Höhe gewann und wenige Augenblicke später vor sierem geliebtem Nocturn und dem Biest stand, welches gekrümmt mit unmenschlicher Kraft den Helden in seinen unnatürlichen Fingern hielt.

"KARCERUS."

Raves Stimme war ein Donnerschlag, der die Fenster um sie herum klirren ließ. Siers dunkle Augen glühten mit der selben grell-grünen Energie, die sich knisternd in sierer Gegenwart sammelte, als gäbe es kein Halten für siers Macht.

"LASS IHN IN RUHE."

Die gekrümmte Gestalt, Karcerus, genannt der Dämon, ein Monster, kreiert durch unmenschliche Versuche an einem einzelnen lebendigen Individuum, hob den verformten, lang gezogenen Kopf und starrte sier mit toten Augen an.

"W a r u m… sssssss o l l t e i c h?", zischelte es und schloss für eine lange Sekunde die runzeligen Augenlider, ehe der tote Blick von sier auf Nocturn fiel.  
Die Sekunde reichte Rave. Ein giftgrüner Blitz schlug, gefolgt von einem bebenden Donner, direkt neben Karcerus in den Beton des halb zerstörten Gebäudes auf dem das Monster mit sierem Helden kauerte. Es blieb uninteressiert, als es den Blick von Nocturn, wieder auf Rave schweifen ließ. Der Held in seinen Händen, rang noch immer um Luft, doch er bekam schon mehr als zu vor. Das Biest hatte den Griff nur marginal gelockert. Genug als dass Nocturn zumindest das Gespräch noch überleben würde.

"ER GEHÖRT MIR."

Raves Stimme dröhnte zwischen den wolkenhohen Häusertürmen entlang. Karcerus blieb unbeeindruckt. Dann trat ein breites, freudloses Grinsen auf die Lippen des Monsters und es streckte die Hände, beide noch immer um Nocturns Kehle geschlossen, mitsamt Helden zwischen ihnen über die Kante des Hochhauses auf welchem sie kauerten.

"D a n n… h o l i h n d i r d o c h.", zischelte es und starrte Rave mit toten Augen an, ehe es mit unmenschlich hoher Stimme zu kreischen und zu kichern begann und die langen dünnen Hände auseinander riss.

Für einen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Sier konnte sehen, wie Nocturne nach Luft schnappte und dann - dann begann er zu fallen. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller und schneller und schneller.

Sier schnappte nach Luft und stürzte ohne nachzudenken hinterher. Hier ging es nicht um einen ihrer Kämpfe. Hier ging es um Nocturns Leben! Ein Leben, das sier nie bereit gewesen war aufs Spiel zu setzen. Zumindest nicht seit ihrer ersten Begegnung.

Sier interessierte es nicht, als Karcerus' gekreischtes Kichern in einem spitzen Schrei endete, als ein weiterer grüner Blitz ganz siers Wut und Panik folgend die Gefahr für Nocturn auslöschte. Sier selbst sammelte den Rest von siers Magie, wurde selbst schneller und schneller, bis sier es schaffte siers Arme um Nocturn zu schlingen, ihn an sich zu ziehen und ihn von einem Sturz in die Tiefe in eine Kurve zu reißen, die statt am Boden in der Horizontalen endete. Zum Glück war sier gut darin Gebäuden auszuweichen, sonst hätte es deutlich schmerzhafter werden können, doch noch während die Gebäude links und rechts von ihnen vorbei zischten, wurden sie langsamer, Rave lenkte sie eine weitere Kurve aus der Horizontalen nach oben und stieg mit Nocturne, der in sieren Armen nach Luft rang, an den Glasfassaden der Wolkenkratzer vorbei nach oben, bis sie mehr und mehr Momentum verloren hatten und sier schließlich mit siers wertvollen Last auf einem der flachen Dächer landete.

Vorsichtig setzte sier Nocturne auf dem harten Beton ab und presste siers Lippen aufeinander, als Nocturn prompt mit einem leicht panischen Blick von sier weg rutschte.

"Was zum-… Teufel", keuchte der Held hervor, die Hand an der noch schmerzenden Kehle, während seine Augen über das glühende Grün um Rave herum flackerten. "Was-… seit wann-"

"Schon immer.", antwortete Rave leise und senkte etwas die Augenlider, siers Gesicht vorsichtig neutral haltend. Sier lauschte in die Stille der Stadt unter ihnen, die sich langsam aufzulösen begann. Karcerus mit einem Blitz zu einem Haufen Asche zu verbrennen war vielleicht nicht siers intelligenteste Idee gewesen, doch sier bereute sie nicht. Es würde ein Zeichen setzen - hoffte sier - sich nicht sierem Revier zu nähern, sich nicht sierem HELDEN zu nähern. Nocturn war siers und siers alleine.

"Shit! Shitshitshitshitshit! Du kannst- was- warum- ist das wie du- warum-" Zumindest hatte Nocturn seine Sprache wieder gefunden, auch wenn der Großteil seiner Worte aus Flüchen bestand. Es brachte sier zum Lächeln und langsam begann die Magie um sier herum wieder abzuebben. Zuerst sank das Glühen in sich zusammen, dann folgte das Knistern und siers Kapuze und der Umhang beruhigten sich, abgesehen von der Brise, die ab und an über das Dach wehten. Zuletzt verschwand das Schwarz aus sieren Augen, zog sich wieder in siers Pupille zurück und offenbarte das kühle blau siers Iris.  
"Warum zum Henker konnte ich dich besiegen?"

Da war die Frage, auf die Rave gewartet hatte. Gefolgt von einem entsetzten Ausdruck auf Nocturns Gesicht, als es ihm dämmerte.  
"HABE ich dich überhaupt je wirklich besiegt?"

Rave biss sich schuldig auf die Unterlippe. Nicht dass sier bereute dass sier Nocturn belogen hatte, das ganz sicher nicht. Sier bereute nur, dass Nocturn es heraus gefunden hatte.

"Nein. Nicht wirklich. Ich hätte jedes Mal weiter kämpfen können. Und vermutlich gewonnen", war sier zumindest ehrlich genug, Nocturn die Wahrheit zu sagen. Dass dadurch der entsetzte Blick in dessen Augen wuchs, ließ sier etwas in sich zusammen sinken und seufzen.

"…Es hat einfach viel mehr Spaß gemacht als dich zu töten…", fügte sier leise hinzu und zuckte dann vage mit den Schultern. "Das Einzige, was mehr Spaß machen würde, wäre sich auch einmal mit dir zu treffen, wenn du mich nicht gerade bekämpfen willst." Rave machte eine vage Handbewegung. "Aber das wolltest du ja nie."

Nocturn starrte sier weiter mit großen Augen an, doch zumindest die Panik darin sank langsam auf einen Stand zurück, den Rave als normal bezeichnen würde.

"FUCK."  
Es war nur das eine Wort und doch drückte es mit dem Ton mit dem es ausgesprochen wurde alles aus, was Nocturn vermitteln wollte. Da war sier sich sicher. Es klang nach Überforderung, nach Angst, aber auch nach Entschlossenheit. Es erleichterte Rave ein wenig. Nocturn würde nicht einfach so aufgeben. Sie würden weiterhin ihre spaßigen Kämpfe haben. Sier griff nach sieren Haaren unter der Kapuze und zog fast etwas nervös eine der längeren dunklen Strähnen hervor, ehe sier begann mit ihr zu spielen und sie zwischen sieren Fingern zu zwirbeln.

"…Also… Wie wäre es diesmal mit einem Drink?", fragte sier und griff die Strähne etwas fester, sollte kommen was sier vermutete. Die gleiche Abfuhr wie immer. Er war das Gute, sier das Böse, das konnte er nicht zulassen, sier würde seine Reputation zerstören, jada jada jada.

"Ich glaube ich könnte gerade wirklich etwas zu trinken gebrauchen."  
Rave stockte. Hatte sier sich gerade verhört? Hatte Nocturn gerade-  
"Ich kenne da einen Laden in der 245ten?", schlug sier vor, bevor Nocturn es sich anders überlegte - bevor SIER es sich anders überlegte.  
Doch Nocturn nickte nur langsam und seine Schultern sackten in einem plötzlichen Verlust an Anspannung hinunter.  
"Sicher."

Rave began zu grinsen und trat auf Nocturn zu um siers schlanke Hand in seine Richtung zu strecken.  
"Na dann. Komm, ich bringe uns runter.", gab sier nun fast schon sanft von sich, als sier den Helden auf die Beine und einen Moment später mit einem Grinsen in siers Arme zog. Sier schlang siers Arme um Nocturn, um ihn gut festzuhalten und nutzte ein wenig sierer Magie, um sie beide in die Luft zu heben. Sier hörte Nocturn in sieren Armen die Luft einziehen, doch es reichte nicht das Lächeln von sierem Gesicht zu wischen, wo es sich gerade auszubreiten begonnen hatte. Da hatte sier das Date auf das sier die ganz Zeit gewartet hatte!

Nocturn würde nicht wissen, was ihn getroffen hatte, wenn sier mit ihm fertig war!


End file.
